Technician
"If it's a Sentry or a Howitzer, I'd hack it." '' '-Meet the Technician''' General The Technician is a member of the Defense category from New York, USA. He is the intelligent and inquisitive member, first appearing on Team Fortress 2, on the 3 Classes, 3 Vehicles Update. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Design Appearance He has unkempt hair and wears sunglasses. He wears a white shirt under a thin puffed down vest (bears the same appearance of the Delinquent's Down Vest, minus the necklace) with his emblem on the back, and pair of jeans and boots. He carries a small backpack holding his gear. Arsenal Stock * Primary: 'Hack Tool * '''Secondary: '''Stun Gun * '''Melee: '''Taser * '''PDA 1: '''Sentry Hacker * '''PDA 2: '''Decoy Activator Other - Primary * Barrel Break (Level 4-10) * Retaliation of the Manns (Level 1) * Thunderlord (Destiny promotion) * 4th Wall Barrel Breaker (Level 6) Other - Secondary * Electron Soda (Level 10) * Australium Arc (Level 9-10) * Classic (Unlockable) * Mind Control (Level 1) Other - Melee * Hacker (Unlockable) * Kingsman (Level 3) * Charge-a-Ciabatta (Level 5) * Hand Shock (Level 9) Abilities The Technician has the ability to hack and control the other team's Sentries or the new Howitzers, using a combined version of the same gameplay mechanics of the Spy's sapping and Engineer's sentry controlling. There is one downside: The sentry or howitzer will essentially be 5 times less intimidating than the standard sentry/howitzer, unless if its on Tiers 2 to 3, or if the Engineer has the Wrangler, which is only has the same attack rate of the first stage of the sentry/howitzer. The Taser and Stun Gun allow the Technician to paralyze his opponents for 6 or 16 seconds (On rare occasions, if performed on Demoman, he will end up on the ground with his bum poked out and fart). His decoy activator allows him to create NPC decoy holograms of his recently defeated opponent, creating a supple but unique gameplay style, similar to Spy's disguise mechanism. There is only one downside: there is only five limited decoy activators. Taunts Charged * '''Weapons needed: 'Electron Soda * '''Description: '''The Technician drinks the Electron Soda until the can is empty, and a lightning aura counter clockwise spins around him and goes into his abdomen. This gives him 100 health points. * '''Notes: ** This is the third soda item on the game, also the first soda not wielded by Scout. Darts * Weapons needed: '''Hack Tool * '''Description: '''The Technician removes a hack dart from the Hack Tool and throws it just like a dart. This can also be performed on a wall. Massive Stunner * '''Weapons needed: '''All melee weapons apart from Kingsman and Charge-a-Ciabatta * '''Description: '''The Technician pulls the cord to his melee weapon and proceeds to thrust it into the opponents head and then takes it out, sending electrical surges out of the opponent's ears, eyes, mouth and nose, eventually causing the opponent to be gibbed. * '''Notes: ** This was named after a stage theme on the fighting game Tekken 5. Hand Shake * Weapon needed: '''Hand Shock * '''Description: '''The Technician lends out his hand for the opponent to shake his hand (WARNING: Sometimes if it is performed on Heavy, Demoman, Shock Trooper or Mercenary, they will shoot him otherwise). They will agree (sometimes) and be electrocuted by the devastating Hand Shock. * '''Notes: ** The idea of Heavy, Demoman, Shock Trooper, or Mercenary sometimes rejecting the Technician's hand shake was made for added realism, which is sort of odd, being that Demoman is very drunk all the time. Here are all the responses said by each class, one each: *** Heavy: '"I do not take remorse to little man!" *** '''Demoman: "No!" '''or, if worked, "Whatever, if ye owe me a bloody beer..." *** '''Shock Trooper: '"I show no bloody mercy to a wee ol' little boy!" *** 'Mercenary: '"I'm not accepting no from the opposite!" ** If the Spy was disguised as any of these four classes, it will work, but he will back to his normal self when electrocuted, yelling: " Vous petit cul!" (translated to: "You little sh*t!") Personality The Technician is considered to have a casually loyal attitude and, because he's highly intelligent, he knows everything. Although many people consider him to be some sought of 'a nerdy techno freak' according to Soldier and Surge, he is actually quite fit, with the same agility as Scout and knows a lot of parkour (The Technician is the second fast and agile class). His best friend Scout always asks the Technician for some advice (which he gets a bit tired about), because he knows the Technician's secret (Want to know? Look at the Bio). As his name suggests, he has a knack of technology, though he considers it overrated. He does have another secret, which is that he's a great cook, but not as good as the Chef. Bio * '''Name: Lee Pauling * Location of origin: New York, USA * Job: Hack and Defend * Motto: "I've hacked, defended, and controlled. I don't think I can survive the Mercenary's Ram." * '''Special Ability: '''Stunning * '''Emblem: '''A lighting bolt. * '''Beta Emblem: '''A motherboard. * '''Description: '''The fiercely loyal and intelligent Technician was once a member of the FBI, but when he was caught hacking into a nuclear plant, he was immediately kicked out. When he encountered the Administrator, he became one of the defenders of a battle for the briefcase, with his hacking abilities to the test, and a thirst of electrocuting the enemy. Everyone but Scout (who won't stop bragging about some 'private advice') doesn't know his secret: He is the elder brother of Miss Pauling. The Technician, is considered, by most of his crew, the youngest member of the mercs. Trivia * He is one of the new classes (Defense) in the 3 Classes, 3 Vehicles Update, along with the Shock Trooper (Offense) and the Mercenary (Support). ** The vehicles in the update include the Tank (All offense classes must be required to access), the Shield Mobile (All defense classes must be required to access), and the Air Support (All support classes must be required to access). * The Technician was mean't to use a concussion grenade launcher, but being that it wasn't appropriate for the class itself, it led it to be scrapped. ** In earlier renditions of Team Fortress, the Engineer had EMP Grenades, whereas Scout has Concussion Grenades. * The Technician holds the Australium Crown of Merasmus, a possessed object used to control the wielder with Merasmus's soul! The Technician is chosen to keep the crown out of human hands. ** This also appears as a cosmetic worn by every class, as well, especially for the Technician. This also comes with its own dialogue. See also * Meet the Technician * Technician responses Category:Defensive Class Category:Characters